Nouvel habitant
by Maria Jack
Summary: Adolescent, Mathieu et le Patron vivent ensemble dans une certaine harmonie. L'avenue d'une nouvelle tête dans leur environnement risque de tout chamboulé.


« Je trouve pas le trou Patron...

- Ta gueule... »

Les lèvres du Patron, dont il s'était dégagé un instant auparavant, rattrapèrent les siennes. Le Patron coincé entre lui et sa porte, il galérait à faire entrer la clef dans la serrure. Leur deux désirs se mêlant dans des mouvements brouillons n'aidaient pas, certes.

Il poussa un gémissement quand le doigté agile du Patron défit de sa ceinture, permettant une exploration plus aisée. Il s'appuyait sur sur lui, le plaquant à la porte, s'excitant de leur chaleur réciproque.

La porte céda finalement. Dans leur élan, ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, continuant toujours leurs gestes bestiaux. La Patron, n'appréciant guère sa position soumise à un Mathieu très entreprenant, l'entraîna à se relever pour la plaquer contre un mur. Dans son mouvement, il bouscula leur tourne-disque, qui s'activa. Tandis qu'il entraînait son créateur dans sa chambre, « In the Summertime » résonnait à leurs oreilles.

Le dos au mur, Mathieu profitait des caresses et de la bouche expertes de sa personnalité matérialisée. Son pantalon lui fut retiré, tout comme son caleçon. A genoux devant pour lui pour réaliser sa manœuvre, le Patron engagea une première touche buccale contre son membre. Une des mains de Mathieu lui tenait les cheveux, griffant son crâne, l'autre frappait parfois le mur dans un éclat de plaisir.

« Putain Patron... »

Ce dernier, dont le désir se transformait vite en besoin, se redressa, pour enlever ses propres vêtements. Il adorait l'excitation qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son créateur, à chaque fois qu'il se déshabillait. Son sexe dur, défiant fièrement la gravité se reflétait dans les pupilles céruléennes en face de lui. En quelques instants, Mathieu s'était jeté sur lui pour le branler. Retrouvant sa position piégé entre mur et corps, le Patron se laissa faire tout en soulevant le t-shirt de l'autre homme, découvrant ainsi ses tétons, qu'il fit pointé du bout des doigts.

Leur baiser n'avait plus d'organisation, leur toucher non plus. Le but résidait à incorporer l'autre jusqu'à n'exister plus qu'ensemble, ne faire plus qu'un, fusionner avec cette peau identique mais pourtant différente. Un champ de bataille, où les deux camps ne désirent qu'une seule chose : l'autre.

Les mains du Patron se cramponnèrent aux hanches de Mathieu, le guidant jusqu'à son bureau. Il lui écarta les cuisse, pour en exposer le centre. Il appuya leur bassin ensemble, croisant un regard brûlant. Leur mouvement se figea, tandis qu'ils se questionnaient des yeux. Que lisaient-ils dans la prunelle face à eux ? Ce qu'on trouve chez la plupart des adolescents. De l'incompréhension, mais de l'envie. Un brin de confiance et de malice. Autre chose ?

La musique s'arrêta, et leur échange bestial reprit. Le futur vidéaste, qui sentait bien ce que son amant voulait faire, croisa les jambes dans son dos.

« Dépêche... »

Ses appétits furent comblés, sans douleur, comme le Patron savait le faire. Prenant appui sur ses mains, il lui tendait son bassin, alors que les coups de reins déferlaient sur lui.

« Putain... T'as un de ces culs ..

- Plus vite ! »

Comme il voyait geste de Mathieu se ralentir par fatigue, il l'envoya sur le lit, avant de l'y rejoindre. L'allongeant sur le côté, il portait une de ses jambes pour le pénétrer à nouveau. Son créateur hurlait son plaisir dans un oreiller attrapé in extremis.

Les coups de bassin du Patron s'accélérèrent dans un élan brutal, alors qu'il sentait la chaire se serrer.

« Patron ! Putain de merde... ! »

Le sperme s'engouffrant entre les cuisses de Mathieu lui offrir une chaleur douce, le réconfortant de son orgasme.

« Bon sang... »

Le Patron s'étala à côté de son amant, qui reprenait son souffle. Il lui embrassa les épaules, restant derrière lui, mordillant sa peau parfois, déclenchant de faibles soupirs amusés. Quand Mathieu se retourna vers lui, il remit ses lunettes, tombées sur la couette.

« Je crois que... Je vais dormir un peu Patron...

- Vas-y gamin. »

S'étirant pour attraper sa veste un peu plus loin, il en sortit sa clope et son zippo. Il s'alluma une clope, tendant son bras sur le lit pour que son créateur puisse l'utiliser comme oreiller.

La fumée ne dérangeait pas Mathieu. Au contraire, elle faisait taire la voix qui, dans sa tête, lui criait qu'il ne devait pas coucher avec le Patron. Depuis que sa personnalité s'était matérialisée, leur relation se transformait. A ses quinze ans, le Patron n'apparaissait que quelques fois, quand il se faisait critiquer. Quand il devait se défendre. Puis il commença à lui voler ses petites amies. Finalement, ils couchaient ensemble, quand leur envie réciproque se faisait trop grande.

« Il va te faire du mal ! Il est dangereux », répétait une voix fluette dans sa tête. Il le savait très bien. Le Patron n'était pas bon. S'il se montrait doux parfois, c'était juste pour devenir plus violent le lendemain. Il ne lui disait pas non plus tout sur ses pratiques. Où allait-il quand il disparaissait plusieurs jours ? Pourquoi trouvait-il du sang sur ses habits ? La poudre blanche qui restait parfois dans sa moustache naissance était-elle de la drogue ?

Il finit par faire taire la voix dans son crâne, par une simple pensée. Le Patron vivait bien, était fort. Pourquoi ne pas devenir comme lui ?

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il rompait avec ces idées son propre équilibre.

* * *

><p>En ce réveillant le lendemain, la Patron tendit son bras, à la recherche de son créateur. L'adolescent ne se présentant pas sous sa main, il se redressa. Il observa le réveil. Onze heures. Il gronda un peu contre son sommeil d'acier. Il n'aimait pas gâcher son temps le samedi.<p>

Il s'empara de ses vêtements pliés. Mathieu pouvait vraiment être maniaque parfois. Toujours entrain de se boutonner, il se rendit dans la cuisine, pour s'y servir un verre de jus d'orange. Il vit la touffe brune de Mathieu, assis sur le canapé. Il ne se priva donc pas d'aller lui mordiller le coup, le prenant par surprise. Sa réaction ne fut pas vraiment celle qu'il escomptait.

« Mais ! Lâche moi ! Je te connais pas ! »

Mathieu se releva et se déroba de son étreinte. Sa voix, incroyablement fragile et plaintive, ne lui correspondait pas. Pas plus que son air de chiot battu. Le Patron resta bouche bée quelques instants. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« J'ai les petits pains, dit un troisième Mathieu en passant la porte. »

Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant ses deux clones se faire face. Posant son sachet de pâtisserie, il commença par s'avancer doucement vers le Patron. Celui-ci, en voyant les deux semblables avaient sorti son Desert Eagle 357 Black, et les menaçait à tour de rôle.

« Calme toi Patron.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Putain, c'est qui lui ? »

Il pointait celui qui était assis peu avant sur le canapé.

« Je suis... J'étais dans sa tête et... Je suis là.

- Baisse ton arme Patron. Il est... La même chose que toi. »

Le Patron ne comprenait pas. Il détestait ne pas comprendre. La main de Mathieu abaissa la sienne.

« Je l'ai trouvé ce matin, allongé dans la cuisine. Il est tout... innocent. C'est une sorte d'enfant. »

L'arme rejoignit l'intérieur de la veste du Patron. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Mathieu.

« J'ai des trucs à faire gamin. Tu m'appelles si je dois nous débarrasser de lui.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on aura à en venir à de tels extrêmes. Mais OK. »

Le Patron darda du regard la nouvelle matérialisation avant de s'en aller. Le geek se rassit, les larmes aux yeux.

« Il fait peur... »

Mathieu s'installa à côté de lui.

« Parfois oui.

- Mathieu ?

- Tu peux me montrer le monde ? J''ai un peu peur. »

Il lui faisait pitié, définitivement. Cependant, Mathieu accepta.

« Va pour cette fois. »

Il lui fit visiter des parcs, qui l'ennuyèrent. Des magasins alimentaires, où il se jeta sur les chips. Ouvrant bien sûr les paquets sans payer, dans la magasin. Son excuse : « Si je ne teste pas tous les goûts de chips, je ne sais pas lesquels je préfère. ». Sale gosse. Il avait crée un sale gosse mal éduqué. Sa dix-septième année, entamée depuis deux mois seulement, s'annonçait pleine de surprises. A commencer par des mauvaises.

Il l'emmena dans une librairie, où il dévora des comics, avant de remarquer la partie manga. Il s'attarda sur quelques shonen, avant de se coller devant les hentai. Vu sa tête, il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Mathieu relativisa. Toutes ses personnalités semblaient perverses, au moins, il se déculpabilisait sur ses envies. Quand le gamin se mit à baver, Mathieu le priva de son ouvrage.

« On rentre sale gosse. »

Ce serait son nom pour l'instant. Ca lui correspond plutôt bien. Sur le chemin de retour, ils croisèrent une terrasse.

« Mathieu ! On peut y boire quelque chose ? »

Le concerné soupira, vérifia son porte-feuille bien allégé par des dizaines de paquets de chips, et acquiesça.

« Une boisson, pas plus.

- Oui ! »

Le duo s'assit. La version originale en profita pour détailler son double. Il présentait des poignées d'amour absente chez lui et le Patron. Elles rencontraient son t-shirt Captain America. Sa bouille, plus ronde, lui donnait un perpétuel aspect de lamentation, malgré ses quelques sourires.

« T'aimes beaucoup les Marvel alors ?

- Oui ! »

Le gamin commanda un chocolat chaud. Mathieu se contenta d'un café.

« Donc... Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Je veux dire, quand le Patron a débarqué, il me connaissait, Il savait presque tout de moi. On avait la même mémoire.

- Moi aussi, mais ma mémoire va un peu plus loin que la sienne. Vu que je suis dans ta tête depuis toujours. J'ai tes souvenirs jusqu'à ma matérialisation.

- Donc tu savais qui était le Patron en le voyant.

- Bien sûr. Mais je me voyais mal argumenter avec lui... Nous... Nous ne sommes vraiment pas pareil.

- J'ai cru voir ça. Bon, tu sers à quoi toi ? Pourquoi t'es là ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire. »

Il sourit avec curiosité.

« C'est toi qui m'a fait venir après tout. »

Ils achevèrent leur boisson et s'en allèrent, laissant la question en suspens.

Quand le Patron rentra ce soir là, était sûr d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il chercha Mathieu, se dirigeant aux sons du jeu vidéo qui traversaient les murs. Il trouva Mathieu et un autre lui. Voilà ce qu'il avait oublié.

« Bonsoir Patron, lança Mathieu avant de grogner.

- Gagner ! S'écria le sale gosse.

- Il est toujours là lui ?

- Tu veux qu'il aille où ?

- Dans ta tête peut-être, qu'il nous foute la paix ? »

Voyant les larmes se dessiner aux coins des yeux du gamin, Mathieu lui sourit.

« Il ne le pense pas, il joue toujours les connards. Au fait Patron, je l'ai appelé Le Geek !

- Charmant. »

Sur sa réplique cinglante, l'homme en noir s'éloigna.

* * *

><p>Ce morveux lui tapait sur le système. Une semaine après son arrivée, il monopolisait Mathieu, qui s'adoucissait de plus en plus. Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour le rendre dur, imperméable aux douleurs, fort. Ce gamin débile détruisait tout son travail. Il réveillait un instinct paternel répugnant chez Mathieu. Le gamin ne le rendait tout de même pas con -heureusement, sinon le Patron l'aurait déjà descendu-. Sa maladresse et sa vulnérabilité entraînait une victimisation, venant parfois même de Mathieu. Mais il en restait le principal effecteur.<p>

Le Patron se savait pervers, dévergondé, manipulateur, cruel. Il connaissait aussi toute cette violence, qui bouillonnait à chaque instant dans ses tripes. Connaissez vous cette haine, quand vous voyez votre père battre votre mère ? Quand d'autres enfants vous battent ? Quand votre oncle détruit votre virginité ? Quand vos amis vous crachent allègrement au visage ? Cette boule de agressivité qui s'accorde à vos larmes ? Qui se calme avec votre raison et vos pleurs ? Vivre pour le Patron, c'était supporter chaque jour cette véhémence, dans chaque fibres de son corps.

Il ne connaissait ni les larmes, ni la raison. Il n'avait droit à la paix qu'en ces moments où l'orgasme monte en lui, et brûle toute animosité. Du moins pour quelques heures. Tel était sa peine pour exister dans un monde où il n'est pas né. La nature abhorre les anomalies.

Ce matin là, il se leva sans avoir baiser la veille.

Le nuit fut courte. Si son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas encore au top niveau, toute sa violence s'activait déjà. Il voulut, l'espace d'un instant, détruire sa chambre. Brûler toute la baraque. Sortir dans la rue, et faire feu sans somation. Il respira longuement pour baisser son rythme cardiaque et partit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il n'avait pas mis un pied dans la cuisine qu'il entendit un fracas. La sonorité remonta le long de son échine, activant un peu plus ses désirs destructeurs. Il avait besoin, au moins, d'une bonne branlette.

Quand il pénétra dans la cuisine, il y trouva le geek, à genoux par terre. La vue de son postérieur relevé lui donna envie d'y entrer son membre, et de le baiser à l'en faire chialer. Mathieu lui en voudrait sans doute cependant. Il prit la pelle et la balayette, et les lancèrent à la tête du geek, qui gémit.

« Utilise ça abruti.

- Désolé Patron... »

Pourquoi il s'excusait maintenant ? Le Patron remarqua alors l'objet brisé au sol. Sa tasse. La première que Mathieu lui avait offert. Noire, avec écrit BOSS dessus.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

- Patron... »

Sa voix, plus aiguë qu'à l'habituelle prouvait à elle seule le crime. Le Patron s'empara violemment des cheveux du geek, le relevant du sol, avant d'aller écraser son crâne sur la table. Il lui frappa le bassin, de sorte à ce qu'il ne bouge pas tandis qu'il récupérait un morceau de sa tasse. Il attrapa son bras qu'il plaqua sur la table. Le gamin, étourdi par son coup sur la tête, ne comprit pas de suite la douleur venant de son bras.

« T'es une putain d'erreur ! Mathieu t'aurait jamais crée, tu peux pas venir de lui !

- Au secours ! »

Des lèvres sur les siennes tendirent à calmer le geek, qui commença à suffoquer lorsque les dents du Patron lui mordirent la langue. Son sang coulait de son bras, mais aussi de sa bouche, sur son menton et dans sa gorge. Il se débattait vainement. Il avait réveillé le monstre.

Sa tête fut à nouveau propulsée, et heurta cette fois la chaise. Le Patron le lâcha. Il traînait maintenant au sol, lamentable larve. Le Patron lui écrasait le coccyx de son pied, le faisant se tortiller et hurler.

Cependant, le Patron ne se satisfaisait pas du spectacle sous ses yeux. Il ne se contentait pas de décharger sa violence. Il voulait annihiler le geek, qui troublait son existence avec Mathieu. Avant son arrivée, son créateur se lâchait. Il fumait, buvait, s'envoyait en l'air avec lui. La naissance du geek entraîna celle d'un nouveau sentiment chez Mathieu. La responsabilité.

« Sans toi, Mathieu vivrait heureux pour le reste de ses jours petite merde ! »

Il lui donna un coup dans l'entre-jambe, avant de dégainer son arme. Le geek, toujours couché au sol, baragouinait en s'étouffant dans son sang. Il pleurait comme une femmelette, comme un faible, avec ce regard lamentable de supplication. Le même que le Patron combattait et faisait disparaître dans les yeux de Mathieu. Pressez la gâchette. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Là.

« ARRÊTE CA PATRON ! »

Il tourna la tête vers son créateur, qui venait d'apparaître. Il portait encore ses baskets, qu'il retirait normalement à chaque entrée en maison. Mathieu se précipita sur le geek pour vérifier son état. Il lui donna des essuie-touts pour limiter les hémorragies, avant de se retourner vers le Patron.

« Mais t'es un grand malade putain !

- C'est lui qui te rend malade merde !

- Putain t'a failli le tuer espèce de taré !

- Pas de ma faute si ce morveux est une nuisance !

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il prend ta place à mes yeux ? Pauvre petit Patron, il est jaloux ? »

Un coup de crosse entre les deux yeux, voilà tout ce que Mathieu méritait. Une grosse bite dans l'œil aussi. Des mains le strangulant. Un loup lui bouffant les couilles.

Le Patron donna un coup de poing rageur sur le mur, s'ouvrant la peau. Il quitta la maison sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

><p>Un mois. Un mois que le Geek habitait chez lui. Il l'aimait beaucoup, bien sûr. Mais à certains instants, il ne le supportait plus. Comme à ce moment.<p>

« Sale gosse. Tu as défoncé le canapé.

- Pardon...

- Comment t'as fait ?

- Je jouais et... J'ai renversé mon chocolat... J'ai voulu laver, mais la javel... Alors vu que c'était devenu blanc, je me suis dit qu'avec des feutres bruns, ça redeviendrait comme avant.

- Mais t'es complètement con ?! Débile ?! Attardé ?! Les trois ?! Bordel de merde, t'as pas de respect ou quoi ?! Tu fais chier là ! Tu comprends ça ?! Tu me pollues la vie putain ! »

La main de Mathieu se leva dans les airs, prête à coller une correction au geek. Celui-ci, traumatisé des violences physiques, se planqua sous ses bras. A son bras gauche, la cicatrice infligée par le Patron arrêta le geste de la version originale.

« Dans ta chambre...

- Désolé...

- Dans ta putain de chambre ! »

Le gamin s'enfuit en courant, alors que Mathieu se laissa tomber sur son canapé endommagé. Un long soupir de frustration quitta ses lèvres. Il gérait le petit. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Mais dans ces moments, il ne souhaitait voir qu'une seule personne. Le Patron.

Celui qui avait toujours été son meilleur ami ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis qu'il avait violenté le geek. Toutes ses affaires s'étaient évaporé. La première semaine, Mathieu songea qu'il était retourné dans son crâne. Mais non. Pas un souffle venant de lui, rien. Il ne le sentait pas dans son corps. D'aucune façon d'ailleurs.

Le Patron n'avait pas été son premier amant. Il restait cependant toujours le plus performant. La baise avec lui lui manquait.

La seconde semaine, il psychotait sur son téléphone, persuadé que le Patron lui enverrait un message. Il se serait foutu dans la merde avec ses histoires de drogues et de putes, auxquelles Mathieu n'avaient d'abord pas cru, mais qu'il découvrit vrai au cours de la troisième semaine, quand il visita tous les endroits où il entendait parler du Patron. Juste pour avoir des nouvelles. Juste parce qu'il lui manquait.

Sans lui, chaque situation devenait une crise insurmontable. S'occuper du gosse, de la maison, de ses cours enfonçait ses notes dans le négatif. Il ne voyait plus ses amis, et se retrouvait une fois de plus seul. Enfin pas seul, avec un geek qui parfois, se décidait à lui pourrir plus l'existence que la rendre accessible.

Un peu détendu, il observa l'écran de son I-phone. Il n'avait pas envoyé de message au Patron. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le croit désespéré. Cependant, il l'était. L avait besoin de sa présence, même si cela ne durait que quelques instants. Il ouvrit leur conversation, et lui envoya un SMS.

« Ce soir. Toi et moi. Baise. Dis moi où. »

La vérité n'aurait pas attiré sa personnalité, il le savait très bien. Il mit son smartphone en veille, pour monter voir le geek. Il se trouvait dur avec lui ces temps-ci, même si dans l cas présent, il le méritait. Il toqua puis entra. Il trouva un petit être frêle sous sa couverture, tremblant de peur et de honte. Il s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras sur son épaule dans un geste lent. Il ne devait pas l'effrayer.

« Excuse moi Mathieu.

- Comme toujours sale gosse.

- Je ne t'apporte que des problèmes...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- A cause de moi le Patron est parti...

- On s'en fout de lui. On est bien toi et moi.

- Tu peux pas me mentir... »

Le futur vidéaste posa un baiser sur le crâne de sa personnalité.

« Tu m'en voudrais s'il revenait ?

- … Non. Il me fait peur mais... Il te rend plus joyeux. Moi je te rends triste.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu me fais grandir. Et on va grandir ensemble. Tous les trois. »

Le geek lui lança un regard admiratif et se perdit dans ses bras. Il s'endormit dans ses bras. Le téléphone de Mathieu vibra.

« Dix-neuf heures. Arrêt de bus faubourg national. »

* * *

><p>Avant de partir, il prépara un plat pour le Geek. Pour une fois, il s'attarda à vérifier son look. Son t-shirt du Comédien semblait convenir habituellement. Il céda tout de même à son stress et enfila une chemise blanche et noire, qu'il coupla à son chapeau. Il s'en alla ensuite.<p>

L'été pointait le bout de son nez, les rayons du soleil, à dix-neuf heures, étaient à peine atténué. Il patientait, dans le bus. 19:03. Il était déjà en retard. D'un rien, mais un rien suffisant à faire partir le Patron, craignait-il. Il se réjouit intérieurement quand, à l'arrêt, l'homme en noir l'attendait, une clope en bouche. Il le rejoignit de suite. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Le Patron détourna le dos pour commencer à marcher. Il le suivit jusqu'à un immeuble, où le Patron possédait les clefs d'un appartement. Rien de glorieux, un vingt mètre carré banal, dont l'unique pièce exceptée la salle d'eau contenait un bureau, une cuisinière et un lit. Tout était parfaitement en ordre, comme il le pensait.

« Sympa. »

Pas de réponse, si ce n'est le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui se verrouille. Le Patron se trouvait dans son dos. Il n'avait même pas encore vu son faciès. Des dents se plantèrent dans sa nuque. Il frissonna. Elles ne lui firent aucun mal qui ne se transforma pas en délice, quand des doigts se saisirent de son entre-jambe, libéré d'un geste habile.

La caresse ne dura qu'un court instant. Les doigts du Patron ouvraient maintenant un à un les boutons de la chemise. Son souffle brûlait sa peau d'un désir qui consumait toutes ses pensées. Ses tétons pincés le firent se cambrer. Ses fesses nues rencontrèrent le pantalon du Patron. Le relief qu'il y sentit l'excita au plus au point. Visiblement, il lui avait manqué.

« Me fais pas languir Patron.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir venir ici et me faire t'obéir ? »

Le Patron se détacha pour aller fermer ses volets. Il alluma une lampe au passage. L'ambiance orangée flottant autour d'eux mettait en valeur son visage, couvert d'une barbe plus longue que celle de Mathieu. Sa veste tomba au ciel. Ses manches, remontées au niveau de ses coudes laissaient toute leur liberté à ses mains.

« Je ne suis pas là pour me soumettre à toi. »

Mathieu s'approcha et déroba les lèvres du Patron. Il lui enleva à son tour ses habits. Les ongles du Patron griffaient déjà ses fesses. Il s'en foutait royalement. Le corps du Patron, doré sous la lumière, présentait une musculature nouvelle. Son sexe dressé caressait la cuisse de Mathieu. Les doigts de se derniers se baladaient partout sur le corps du Patron, qu'ils redécouvraient avec plaisir. Ils furent cependant stoppés. Une poignée ferme les agrippa, et en deux temps trois mouvements, les mains de Mathieu lui furent confisquées. Menottées, ensemble et au lit, elles se coinçaient au dessus de sa tête. Le Patron avait non seulement pris du muscle, mais aussi de la force.

Ce dernier se mit à califourchon sur le corps de son créateur. Il mordit chaque partie de son torse. Il laissait souvent des marques, plus douloureuses qu'agréables. Mathieu ne tentait pas de se dérober. Il l'avait mérité.

Cependant, l'inquiétude le prit quand les dents vinrent taquiner son gland. Elles lui firent d'abord mal, à racler la longueur de son pénis. Puis, quand une langue humide s'y enroula, un soulagement l'envahi.

« Patron... »

Ses jambes se firent écartées en quelques fragments de seconde. La panique revint.

« Je suis pas prêt là ! »

Le Patron n'eut aucune considération pour ses parole, et le prit brutalement. Sans un mot, sans un regret, il le vit pleurer de douleur, tout en le masturbant pour qu'il ne débande pas.

« Merde Patron ! Ca fait...

- Ta gueule. »

Il frissonna. Cette voix, chaude d'excitation, tourna la douleur en un inconfort surmontable. Il tira sur ses chaînes, offrant son buste pour y recevoir quelques attentions. La seule qu'il reçut fut une main le ramenant au sol, comprimant sa pomme d'Adam. Les mouvements du bassin se ralentirent, le sexe semblait rouler dans son corps, lui provoquant des mouvements de plaisir. L'air qui manquait à son cerveau finit de détruire toute sensation douloureuse.

Sa vie se trouvait entre les mains du Patron. Il n'avait pas peur.

La pression se relâcha, il prit une bonne bouffée d'air, qui s'accompagna d'un intense plaisir au sein de son sexe. Il tressautait.

« Patron ! Patron ! Je vais.. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car cela aurait été un vilain mensonge. Le Patron venait de serrer un élastique autour de son érection, bloquant tout passage de flux.

« Non de... »

Il reçut une claque sur la cuisse.

« Ta gueule salope. »

Le Patron l'entraîna sur le ventre. Ses mains se croisèrent douloureusement, mais ce détail disparut si tôt que la pénétration reprit. L'onanisme qui poursuivait également son mouvement lui donnait envie de jouir. Vraiment. Maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Je t'en supplie... »

Une claque sur la fesse. Une nouvelle occasion ratée de se déverser. Il ne pouvait que mouvoir difficilement son bassin pour espérer son salut. Quand il sentit le sperme du Patron le remplir, il se dit que c'était fini. Qu'il en serait frustré à jamais. Il se trompait.

Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur le dos. Une bouche chaude accueillit son membre palpitant. Tandis que la langue jouait avec le gland, les doigts à la base retirèrent l'élastique. Aussitôt, le Patron orient l'engin vers son propriétaire, qui s'aspergea le ventre de sa semence. Un cri de plaisir accompagna cet instant, où Mathieu se sentit, pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, léger.

Il se sentait poisseux. Sale. Ses poignets le faisait souffrir. En se réveillant, Mathieu eut besoin de quelques instants avant de se souvenir du pourquoi du comment. La présence du Patron, qui, entre ses jambes, suçait son érection matinale, le mit sur la voie.

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Les fellations du Patron était les meilleurs. Il adorait cette gourmandise, et cela se ressentait. Il gémit quand les lèvres s'écartèrent de l'objet de son plaisir. Ce dernier fut rejoint par son homologue. Posé ainsi l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient identiques, si ce n'est une cicatrice près du gland du Patron. Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment elle arrivait ici. Il éjaculait déjà entre les doigts experts. Avant de se rendormir, il crut lire qu'il était deux heures du matin.

Couvert de sperme il s'était endormi, couvert de sperme il se réveilla encore. Seul cette fois. Il se redressa un peu. La semence du Patron glissa sur ses cuisses. Il devait prendre une douche. Fatigué, il n'entendit pas que l'eau coulait déjà. Quand il se réfugia dans l'italienne, il y trouva le Patron. Immobile, la tête levée vers le jet, il semblait perdu dans ses pensée. Il ne le remarqua pas de suite.

Mathieu en profita pour se fondre derrière lui, et venir se coller à son dos. Le Patron ne sursauta pas. Il ne sursautait jamais. Leur bassin débutèrent une ronde sensuelle sous l'eau dégoulinante. Mathieu décela, derrière le bruit de l'eau, une musique. « White Rabbit ». Il synchronisa ses balancements sur le rythme de la musique.

Les deux adolescents profitèrent du moment, jusqu'à ce que le Patron décida de faire face à son créateur. Celui-ci supposa la fin de leur petite danse. Il se trompait. Leur pendule lente se poursuivit dans un baiser qui dura. Ils étaient apaisés. Et enfin réunis.

Et cette chanson permit même à Mathieu de trouver la solution à leur difficulté de cohabitation. Il se détacha du Patron.

« Rentre avec moi.

- J'étais sûr que tu voulais ça.

- Et que réponds tu ?

- Que t'as pris ton temps pour venir me chercher. »

* * *

><p>Une semaine après que le Patron ne soit rentré, tout se déroulait bien. Pas de bagarre, pas de coup. Bien certes, mais pas normalement pour autant. Une couche de fumée emplissait le salon.<p>

« Putain, ouvre la fenêtre quand tu fumes !

- Désolé gros ! »

Elle était là, la solution de Mathieu. Un drogué pacifiste, qui calmait les débats. Et qui, accessoirement, adoptait toute sorte de bestioles, rongeant ses câbles. Quelques discussions devaient se faire. Mais pour une première semaine, ça allait.

Le Patron quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre les deux autres dans le salon. En passant devant la porte du geek, il y entendit une plainte. Un œil curieux se glissa dans l'entre-bâillement. Le petit se masturbait. Un nom quitta doucement ses lèvres. Le sien.

Finalement, ce gamin pouvait devenir intéressant.


End file.
